Wanting What You Can't Have
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Deceit and lies lead Chris Jericho, into the arms of a friend.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - Ok, let's go through this again, I do not own anything or anyone to do with the WWE!  
  
A/N - Ok, this is a new one, yet again! So many ideas so little time! This is just the Prologue, which would explain the shortness of this chapter. It will get longer as time goes along, well I hope it does. I hope you all enjoy reading it. Reviews are alway welcomed.  
  
Prologue**  
  
She sat in a room, surrounded in nothing but a blanket of darkness, if it wasn't for the lone light that shone from a single lamp, casting shadows throughout the room, she would be covered in it. She sat staring straight at the telephone, she had been for a while, just waiting, waiting for it to ring, for _him_ to call. He should have rang by now, she thought, they had arranged a time, and that time had ticked by, so long ago. She wasn't worried about him, he could hold his own, she just wanted this to be over with, and there was no time like the present.  
  
Gripping the arms of the chair she was sitting on, she pushed herself up. Her back cracking in places, relieving the tension that had built up from sitting there for so long. Walking over to the window in her hotel room, she looked out and saw the upheaval, that the world around her was. She looked upon them with disgust, even though they worked hard to make money, they still had someone to go home to, someone who loved them, well most of them did anyway. She had none of that, oh she had it for a while, until that _bitch _came along and took him right from her grasp.  
  
Walking over to the table that she had sat in front of moments before, she picked up her discarded glass and brought it next to her new friend Jack Daniels. Then unscrewed the cap and lifted the bottle, by its neck and poured it into her glass. The sudden shrieking of the telephone echoed through out the room, making her jerk in shock, and in doing so jarring the bottle of alcohol into her glass and spilling it all over the table.  
  
"Damn, it!" she muttered.  
  
Sighing angrily, she dropped the bottle onto the table, causing it to clatter and smash.  
  
"What?" she snarled into the telephone.  
  
"Now is that anyway to answer a call?" was the scoffing retort.  
  
"Only when it's you love," she told him in a mocking tone.  
  
"Well, when you say it that way, I might just hang up the phone. Would you like that?" he asked her with a smirk.  
  
"Tell me," she demanded.  
  
"What no please? I'm hurt," he told her, taunting her, seeing how far he could push her before she exploded.  
  
"I swear by God, if you don't tell me _right_ now, I will hunt you down and castrate you, you piece of filth,"  
  
Apparently, not as long as he had expected. "Chill babe, all in due time. I don't get to know what you're wearing first?" he asked her with a snicker.  
  
"Oh you are so pushing it, do you want to keep your balls because I can arrange to have them removed," she seethed.  
  
"Ouch," he said while wincing, he liked them where they were thank you very much.  
  
"Now, one last time, tell me!"  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I did what you told me to. Hell knows why?" he wondered.  
  
"Because you love me?" was her mocking respond.  
  
"Yeah, as much as a hole in the head," was his answer. "We both know you love me as much as I love you, not one little bit," he was only being truthful. "No, do I get paid?" he asked with more enthusiasm, than he had shown throughout the entire conversation.  
  
"I don't go back on my word," she answered. "God knows I want to, especially with you," she continued, getting a little dig in.  
  
"Oh, you know you can't get enough of the Christian loving, it what you crave for," he told her with a smirk.  
  
"Why in the world, did I ever want to know you?" she asked him.  
  
"Because, unlike you, I'm close to Chris and you need me for that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going," Christian told her, ready to hang up on her. "Oh and Jessica, I'd be getting ready if I was you, I'll be up soon honey." he told her with false affection, and click his phone shut.  
  
"Bastard." was Jessica reply to the dial tone.  
  
She hated coercing with Christian but if she wanted Chris to be hers again, well she'd damn well do it. She'd do just about anything to get him away from the bitch Stephanie McMahon, if it was the last thing she did. Walking back over to her chair, she sat back in it and thought back to how this all began. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, they own themselves or Vince does.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
  
Jessica groggily stirred from her sleep, remembering the events of the previous night as it flashed through her head. Groaning to herself, she sat up shakily on her bed. Squinting, she glanced around the room; clothes were strewn everywhere and some furniture was knocked over, to say the place looked like a hell hole would have been an understatement. Jessica swung her legs over the side of her bed, attempting to stand. After finally getting up, she wobbled over to her bedroom door and walked out into the upper hall. Leaning against one of the wall for support, she dragged herself along it until finally making it to the bathroom. Where she proceeded to, slowly slide down until she hit the floor. Resting her head on top of her knees as she leaned forward, she sat for a second until she blanched and hurriedly moved over to the toilet bowl, and the contents of her stomach were emptied.  
  
"God," Jessica moaned, pulling herself back, now covered in a light layer of sweat. Reaching up, she wiped at her eyes, as they filled with moisture. There really was nothing like heaving out the things in your stomach to make you feel that little bit better; after of course feeling so disgustingly vile.  
  
Unsteadily she made her way out of the bathroom, and brace herself against the wall with a shaking hand, before making her way back to the bedroom. Making her way to her bed, Jessica grimaced, as her mobile vibrated loudly, on the bedside cabinet nearest her. Silently wishing to herself, that she could do nothing more than fling the offending piece of technology out of her second story window. Picking it up, she dropped down onto the bed as she answered it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey Jess," was the response.  
  
"Chris hi," Jessica answered.  
  
"How are you?" Chris wondered on the other end.  
  
"Oh you know, I'm fine," she told him. "Nothing wrong here. What about you baby? How's work?" she asked, trying and hoping she sounded interested, but was just actually wishing he would get off of the phone.  
  
"Pretty much the same as it always is hon; getting practice in, preforming for the crowds, hanging with Christian and Steph, and of course missing you babe," he told her with affection.  
  
"Love, you're just the cutest, thinking about me," Jessica told him with false sentiment. "I miss you too," which was a lie, without him here, she did whatever she wanted, not having him bother her, it was a pretty sweet deal, she thought. "I wish you were here though with me, we could cuddle and stuff," she finished off.  
  
"Well, Jess I'm actually at the front door right now," he told her happily.  
  
The horror that covered her face in that instant, could only be classed as comical. "What?!" she screeched into the phone on the verge of a full blown panic, and almost rivalling Stephanie for her crown for Screech Queen. He couldn't be, she yelled to herself, not when...  
  
"Chill babe, I'm joking, I'm at the Hotel," he told her with an amused tone. "I have a flight booked for tonight, that should most likely get me home to you early tomorrow morning," Chris explained giving her the details. "I was just checking in with you like always,"  
  
"Chris, you are an asshole!" Jessica exclaimed relieved. That was too close.  
  
"What you didn't get time to clean up from last nights big blow out?" he asked her jokingly.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" she laugh nervously. If he knew, if only he knew. "I need to make the place look good don't I? What kind of wife would I be if all I did was sit around all day eating junk and getting fat? Jessica asked.  
  
"Not mine, that's for sure," Chris replied teasingly.  
  
"That's mean," she answered.  
  
"I know, they can't always be as sexy as me huh?" Chris retorted. "Well sugar, Steph's bugging me here, to do who knows what, so I gotta go. Love you,"  
  
"Love you too,"  
  
Flopping back onto the mattress she breathed a sigh of relief, finally glad that it was over with. Her heart had almost stopped when he had said he was at their front door. That would not do, not one bit.  
  
"Husband?" was the question that filled the otherwise quiet room.  
  
Looking to her right Jessica groaned inwardly. She had got to stop doing this. "You're up," she said stating the obvious.  
  
"Well, I'm quite partial to the ear drums lady, which were ready to quit on me when you decided to get all screechy on me," he told her.  
  
"I am not screechy!" she stressed.  
  
"Beg to differ Jane, I'm pretty sure the dogs from five blocks away heard you,"  
  
"Jane?" Jessica questioned.  
  
"That is your name right?" he wondered. "I mean, when you were all over me I could've sworn that's what you said. Well between the moans and stuff,"  
  
"My name is not Jane," she answered with distaste. "It's Jessica,"  
  
"Jane, Jessica, Jennifer, it's all the same," he replied as he stood up from the bed.  
  
"What are you going?" Jessica questioned.  
  
"Getting dressed," the man stated like it was an obvious fact. "I got what I wanted. You didn't actually expect me to stay around did you?"  
  
"No, I usually wake up and they're already gone. So as far as I'm concerned, you've already outstayed your welcome. So can you like move your ass faster?" she asked him curtly.  
  
"Chill sweet cheeks," he told her with a throaty chuckle, while finally finding his clothes and dressing. "I'm going," he said while walking up to her. Stopping in front of her he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. "Thanks for last night,"  
  
"Well, you know you could stay a little longer," Jessica told him, with a seductive smile.  
  
"Hmm," the man pondered for a second. "Nah, I'll pass. Lets not repeat the that again. Oh and by the way, enjoy the clean up." he told her with a smirk as he left.  
  
Feeling deflated, Jessica sighed as she lay on the bed. Crap, she thought, not only did she feel like death warmed up, she also had a major hangover and she had to clean the whole house before Chris got home. Oh joy, she pondered to herself as she pushed herself up from the bed, just what I _really_ wanted to do today!

* * *

**Author's notes **- I'm sorry that the chapter length isn't up to much right now, but as time goes on I am hopeful that they will get bigger.  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Nina, Liz and Kay your reviews mean a lot so thank you. Y2J Chris Jericho - your review made me laugh, so kuddos to you for that.  
  
I hope everyone who reads this chapter enjoy's it. 


End file.
